


wonderful tonight

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crack Relationships, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: She looks too beautiful to not be dancing.





	wonderful tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton (1977) || for Marvelfan35

### Chapter Text

 

 

 

“Remy…” Beth said softly as he pulled her into his arms. “Remy… I feel silly, what if someone sees us?” It was definitely possible. They  _were_  in the sidewalk outside her hotel.

His hand pulled her gently against him, his fingers brushing against the skin revealed by the black gown she’d worn to the fundraiser that evening.

He nuzzled against her temple before pressing his lips against her skin.  "No reason to feel silly, chere. If anyone sees us, they’ll see what they always see. A couple of idiots in love.“

She couldn’t help but smile. "Yeah, but this time, we’re dancing to no music in the middle of the sidewalk…” she reminded him.  "And I’m in evening wear… and you are decidedly  _not._ “

"I feel badly that I couldn’t come with you tonight,” he reminded her. “And you look too beautiful not to dance…”

“I  _danced_ ,” she said with a chuckle. “I danced with Logan all night.”

Remy made a sound akin to a growl as he pulled her even closer, his body heat would have been stifling, but it was Remy, so Beth didn’t care. “Logan don’t dance.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Beth said, her hand closing over the back of his neck, fingernails scratching at his damp skin. “But I knew that’d get you going.”

“Get me going?” he asked, voice full of mischief. “Where you want me to go?”

“Nowhere unless I’m there too,” she replied, resting her head on his shoulder as they swayed.

“ _Did_  you get to dance, though?” he asked.

“I did. Danced a few with Captain Rogers. One with Mr. Stark. One with Ms. Potts.”

“Ms. Potts, huh?” Beth could feel him start to relax in her arms, his forehead resting against the top of her head.  His fingers brushed over her lower back, sending shivers of sensation up her spine. “Woulda liked to see that…”

She swatted his shoulder playfully. “You horndog.”

He made a sound of indignance. “She’s a good dancer, that’s all. Bet y'all looked real nice dancing together.”

“Yeah, we did.” The air hung thick around them as she nodded, worrying a bit about the state of his silk shirt as he spun her twice before pulling her back into his arms.

“I’m glad you had a good time. Even if it wasn’t with me.”

“Still enough night left for a good time, Remy,” she whispered as they both raised their heads.  She caught his gaze just as his eyes flashed red and he dipped down to capture her lips. The kiss was firm and stopped her in place, all pretense of dancing forgotten as his lips moved over hers.

She broke off the kiss panting, a smile tugging at her lips, one that was mirrored on Remy’s.

“Laissez les bons temps rouler,” he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Laissez les bons temps rouler - Let the good times roll (Cajun French)


End file.
